


Virgil's Surprise

by SepticMacktheCat



Series: Originally Meant To Be Drabbles (but were too long) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And a few other emo bands, Boys In Love, But it turned out to be too long to be a drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Gifts, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My Chemical Romance is mentioned, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Originally meant to be a drabble, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Since it's just pure fluff with absolutely no plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy, idk how to tag this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Roman is always surprising Virgil with gifts. One day, Virgil surprises Roman back.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Originally Meant To Be Drabbles (but were too long) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Virgil's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. This is just pure Prinxiety fluff because I crave fluffy Prinxiety.

Gifts were something that Roman and Virgil exchanged a lot. Well, it was more like Roman arbitrarily buys gifts for Virgil with no apparent reason other than '[he] like[s] giving [Virgil] gifts to see [him] smile,' which always lead into Virgil feeling guilty about the fact that he was never prepared for Roman's sudden presents and didn't have a lovely gift in return. Roman always insisted that it was okay, though. However, Virgil wanted to break this trend by giving Roman the biggest and most extravagant yet. He just had to wait until Roman sauntered up to him with another one of his offerings. 

~~~

"Heyyy Virge! Love of my life! I have something for you~" Roman chirped in a song-like voice as he skipped into his and Virgil's shared bedroom. 

Virgil wanted to scowl playfully, but he couldn't control the fond smile that etched itself onto his lips and found a permanent home there. He shook his head and slowly looked up from his phone, over at his boyfriend. "And what do you have, almighty Prince of My Dreams?" he responded in a flirtatious, but still silly way. 

Roman gracefully claimed the spot beside Virgil on the bed, leaning in to give Virgil a loving kiss, to which Virgil happily reciprocated. "Wellll... I'll give you a hint," he smirked. "What is one of your favourite bands of all time?" 

"Hmmm..." Virgil hummed in thought. "Evanescence?"

"Good try," Roman laughed. "Guess again!" 

"Panic! At The Disco?" 

"Nope," Roman popped the 'P,' still grinning from ear to ear. 

"My Chemical Romance?" 

"Good!" Roman squealed. "Now, what is a very crucial part to your morning routine?" 

"Giving you a kiss?" It was Virgil's turn to smirk. 

That made Roman pause and flush red. "I- well- okay, that's sweet," he giggled. "But I was thinking something more... emo. Something you've been doing since before we started dating." 

"Putting on makeup?" Virgil guessed, quirking a brow curiously. 

Roman's features lit up, and he nodded hastily, waiting a moment to see if Virgil would catch on to what Roman had bought for his lovely emo lover. Virgil took a moment to think, his brow knit in concentration, before his eyes widened, and a shocked expression arose on his face. 

"Roman, you didn't-" 

Roman's already bright smile brightened even more. He revealed what was behind his back, handing it to Virgil. "I did."

Virgil was speechless. He'd wanted the new My Chemical Romance makeup set ever since it had come out, but it had sold out too quickly when it had been released initially, and the makeup stores near them hadn't gotten them back in stock since. He carefully grabbed the kit like it was porcelain, staring down at it in disbelief. "Roman- I- how did you-?"

"It was the last one in stock. I found it hidden behind some other product. Guess someone wanted to hide it and come back for it later when they could afford it," Roman explained proudly. 

"Wow, this is... incredible, Roman," Virgil complimented. "I can wear this at our wedding," he stated casually, as if a wedding was an upcoming event. 

Roman quirked a brow with a confused laugh. "But we're not... engaged?" 

Virgil set the kit aside and took a deep breath, rising to his feet and pulling Roman up with him so that they were both standing. Virgil then sunk to one knee, pulling a small black box out of his pocket. Slowly, he pried it open to reveal a shiny ruby ring. "Roman Prince, will you marry me?" 

Roman gasped loudly, his eyes blowing wide in surprise. He stood there, processing the words for a few moments, before he burst into tears and fell to his knees, embracing Virgil in a tight hug. 

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"


End file.
